1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a quick release mechanism. More specifically, the present invention relates to a quick release mechanism for a bicycle brake.
2. Background Information
Rim brakes for bicycles are often provided with a quick release mechanism for slightly spreading the brake arms of the rim brake when a wheel will be removed or attached (e.g., see Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 64-7119). Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 64-7119 discloses a side-pull caliper type rim brake that has a quick release mechanism. A conventional quick release mechanism is configured to slightly open the brake arms by moving an outer casing of a brake cable in a release direction with respect to an inner cable. An operating part is used to accomplish this movement by pivoting the brake arms between a released position in which the brake arms are open and a closed position in which the brake arms are closed. Meanwhile, in recent years, it is becoming common to install a rear rim brake on a chain stay (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 3-5289).